


A Mother's Love

by Thuri



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-18
Updated: 2011-06-18
Packaged: 2017-10-22 04:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thuri/pseuds/Thuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In helping Erik find his brightest memories, Charles is forced to consider some of his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mother's Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [i_know_its_0ver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_know_its_0ver/gifts).



"Do you mind if I...?" Charles wriggled his fingers, knowing the gesture was somehow less intimidating than fully asking for access to another's mind, even if it amounted to the same thing.

Erik, still soaked in sweat from his unsuccessful attempt at moving the satellite dish merely nodded, dropping his eyes and with them the walls he'd built around himself.

Charles lifted his fingers to his temple, closing his eyes for just a moment as he reached out, enfolded himself in the now familiar waves of Erik's thoughts. He dove deeper, ignoring the surface--Erik's doubts, his worry at opening this much to _anyone_ , and his trust in Charles for all that, all muddled together. It had nothing to do with what they were doing, so he set it aside, much as that trust warmed him.

Instead, he let himself dive deeper, then deeper still, further than he'd been since those endless, breathless moments on the Coast Guard's boat, when Erik's pain and rage had slammed into his head, bringing with them the entirety of the man himself. Even as long as he'd lived with his powers, he'd never before known someone so fully between one breath and the next.

Still, there were places deep within Erik's mind he'd locked off, kept hidden and safe, likely even from himself. Knowing what Erik had gone through at Shaw's hands, Charles thought it likely those memories were what was needed, would bring his friend the peace and serenity he so desperately craved.

And so, reaching that locked door, that deeply hidden recess of thought and mind, Charles gently pushed against it. Carefully but firmly he sought out every weak point, every chink in the armor Erik had used to hide himself. Under his light, his pressure, the door first shook, then crumbled like stone suddenly turned to sand.

From that dark space, light flooded into Erik's mind, his memories, a bright, golden glow that slowly resolved itself into a scene. A small, dark house. A woman worn by years, but more beautiful than any other in the eyes of the boy whose hand she held. Slowly, they light the candles of a Menorah together, and a sense of wonder, of _joy_ , filled Charles from the inside out.

Tears sprang to his eyes, feeling Erik's love for his mother, seeing it echoed in her eyes. He'd known Shaw had killed her. He'd known the tragedy was central to Erik's life. But he hadn't known _this_. Never before had he _envied_ Erik.

But jealousy had her cruel claws in his heart now, reliving the memory, seeing the love, the _care_ in Erik's mother's eyes as she reached out, gently stroked his cheek, whispered soft words to him. She had loved her son. She had _cherished_ her son.

"That...that was a beautiful memory, Erik," he found himself saying, firmly pushing back any further tears. This...this was not about him. This was about helping Erik find his strength, his serenity. "Thank you."

Still, even as he watched Erik accomplish his impossible task, even as he turned his thoughts back to the best friend he'd ever made, to the war they had to avert...the memory of a mother's loving touch lingered on his skin.

What would it have been like, to feel that? Even once?

He would never know. But Erik _had_ , and with that golden light to guide him, Charles couldn't believe the man could ever truly turn from goodness, even if Erik didn't believe it himself. She wouldn't let him.

And Charles could look after himself. As he always had.


End file.
